If Harry's Parents Really Could Be Alive
by Sekai
Summary: or If Harry Had a Family.
1. A Chat

**A/N: Firstly: this was written way before the fifth book! Just so that's clear. It's ancient. Actually, and personally I don't find it very well written. Kind of cool idea, but ….**  
**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

If Harry's Parents Really Could Be Alive Or If Harry Had A Family

**_Godrics Hollow, 28th of July 1981._**

_-James?_ Lily turned around in the bed and faced James.  
_-Mm...  
_-I know what can save us. James sat up and looked at her.  
_-What? How? Where?  
__-I found this book about... About my kind... About our kind… and in there I found a spell. A very advanced spell, but then, we weren't Head Boy and Head Girl at Hogwarts for nothing. _She stared at the ceiling.  
_-How does it work?  
__-First we put a spell upon ourselves, and then we have to drink a special potion three times a day. I can probably make the potion tomorrow or the day after.  
__-What about Harry.  
__-He cannot take it. Children under the age of five can't take it, except if a woman drinking it is pregnant. Then the child will be fifteen years old when they come back to life, or die.  
__-Fifteen years? _James looked questioningly at Lily.  
_-Yes. That's the downside. It'll take fifteen years for us to 'regrow' our bodies. So we wont see Harry for fifteen years...  
__-But... We can't leave him behind! Voldemort will kill him!  
_-_We can and must leave him behind. He'll be sent to my sister Petunia._  
_-But what about Dahlia, Violet, Sirius, Remus..? _Lily's husband sent her pleading looks.  
-_Dahlia and Violet are unable to live without me. Our powers are knit together. Remus is a werewolf; he will never be allowed to take Harry. And Sirius, I don't know but something tells me that won't happen.  
__-Ok... But about leaving Harry behind...  
_-_I reckon you will die first, saving me. Then I'll die saving him. Then Harry will have both of us protecting him, and that combined to his own powers will probably turn back even The Killing Curse.  
-Probably?_ The Killing Curse? _And you are sure Peter will...  
__-Yes, and it hurts me. If I had known before the charm...  
__-Yeah... But how shall we tell Sirius?  
__-We can't.  
__-We _can't?  
_-We cannot reach him, you know that! I might be able to tell my sisters. They will die as well, and taking the potion might save them.  
__-Can't they tell Sirius, or Dumbledore?  
__-They are hidden as well. And they, as well as us, need the extra protecting magic of the charm. That will strengthen our possibility of living. It's not sure we'll stay alive you know.  
__-I know. But if we don't do this we will surly not be alive to celebrate Harry's birthday.  
__-Yes, Harry's birthday. We will take the potion the day before his 1st birthday, and the day before his 16th we will come back to life if everything goes according to our plan.  
__-We'll talk more in the morning alright? I'm terribly sleepy and...  
__-Ok. Goodnight James.  
__-Night Lils._

Lily made the potion, they put the spell upon themselves and kept drinking what might save them for three months, and on Halloween, 1981, Voldemort came to Godrics Hollow. He 'killed' Lily and James Potter and little Harry Potter rebound the killing curse and Voldemort fled. Violet and Dahlia, Lily's sisters, died the day after Lily. Sirius was sent to Azcaban after supposedly to have killed Peter. Harry was sent to his relatives. There he lived for ten horrible years before he found out that he as a wizard.

In his 1st year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry he made friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and found an enemy, Draco Malfoy. In the end of the year he confronted Voldemort for the second time and fought him off again.

In his 2nd year Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, came to Hogwarts. She was ensnared in Voldemorts evil doings and Harry confronted Voldemorts sixteen-year-old self, Tom Riddle, and fought him.

In his 3rd Harry learned a lot of his parents history. Sirius Black, Harry's father's best friend (though Harry didn't learn till the end of the year), escaped from the wizard prison Azcaban. He had been put there for killing Peter Pettigrew, another friend of James Potter. At the end of the year Harry learned that this as well were not true. Sirius Black is Harry's Godfather as well. Remus Lupin, a third friend of James', thought at Hogwarts, and was a werewolf. Harry evebtually found out that Sirius was innocent in betraying his parents to Voldemort, instead the betrayer was Peter, who was actually alive. Sirius had to flee, since almost none believed that of his innocence since Peter fled.

In Harry's 4th year the Tri Wizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts. Each of the three schools, namely: Hogwarts, Beaxbeatunes and Durmstrang, got a champion with in the tournament. From Durmstrang Victor Krum, a world famous quidditch player, was chosen. From Beaxbeatunes Fleaur Delacour, a girl one forth veela, was chosen. And form Hogwarts Cedric Diggory, Huffelpuff seeker and prefect, was chosen, and to everyone's surprise (especially Harry's) Harry was chosen as the second champion. In the last task Harry and Cedric were brought to Voldemort. There Cedric was killed. Voldemort arosen but Harry managed to flee with Cedrics dead body.

In his fifth year the wizarding community lived in fear. At first the ministry had denied any rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but when the Minister of Magic as killed the ministry looked at everything form another point of view. Arthur Weasley, Ron's and Ginny's father, was elected the new Minister, something which made the before poor Weasley family rich. Peter Pettigrew was caught and Sirius Black freed. He now lived in his best friend Remus Lupin's house, since he again thought at Hogwarts. Harry's two best friends, Hermione and Ron, were now officially a couple, something that made Harry a third wheel and he got closer to Ginny Weasley.


	2. An Appearance

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

_**If Harry's Parents Really Could Be Alive Or If Harry Had A Family**_

Godrics Hollow, 30th of July 1996.

A shade of a person appeared on the living room floor, after about half a minute a man about 20-25 years old with messy black hair and blue eyes behind a pair of glasses laid on the floor. James shot up and ran up some stairs and into a room that clearly had been a baby boy's room. On the floor redheaded green-eyed Lily Potter laid. He lifted her up and hugged her tightly while grinning madly. He almost let her go as his eyes landed upon two fourteen-year-old girls on the floor. One of the girls, one with thick red hair and green eyes, rose from the floor and pulled up the other girl, who had long black curls and sparkling green eyes. Lily turned around as well and a gasp of surprise escaped her lips. They realised now that they had seen these girls in the non-living land they had spent the last fifteen years. The girls had slowly grown up to the age of fourteen, spending most of the years after the age of eleven as invisible shadows at wizard and witch schools to learn. And as Lily and James had been able to see what happened in the world they had been able to learn. Tears glinted in the redheads eyes as she uttered the words "Mom, dad." And ran over to hug them along with her sister. The girls had names of course. Before Harry's birth Lily and James had thought out many names. The hardest was to decide which. It could be Luna after Remus, Cassiopeia for Sirius, Rose or Iris or something like that for Lily's family and of course it was the Rowena after the founder Rowena Ravenclaw which all the female Potters had used (The men got the Godric after Godric Gryffindor.). They finally decided for Luna Rose Rowena Potter for the redhead and Cassiopeia Iris Rowena Potter for the blackhaired (Harry's full name is by the way Harry James Godrick Potter, James' is James Harold Godric Potter and Lily's is just Lily Potter though).


	3. Facing Harry

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling. **

**  
_If Harry's Parents Really Could Be Alive Or If Harry Had A Family_**

Godrics Hollow, 31st of July 1996.

Lily woke up early in the morning and wanted to go grocery shopping. She didn't have a wand and didn't know where to find the money for it so she just conjured up some easy breakfast. The others weren't up yet, and she didn't need them to be, she was going to find her sisters. She found an old broom and after only ten seconds in the air she decided that they needed new brooms. She flew on, though, away from the Potter Mansion and towards Evans1 (Her sisters hadn't married by the time they had died and lived in Evans1 and Evans2.) Her sister Violet lived in Evans1 and Lily hoped to find her there, alive. She barged in the front doors and found her two sisters waiting for her. She ran over to them, crying freely, and hugged them tight. Some way or another they managed to get on the single broom all three and fly over to the Potter mansion where Lily's family waited at the breakfast table. Violet and Dahlia hugged James and the twins and they all seated themselves to eat. After breakfast the six went to visit Dumbledore and told him everything. Luna and Cassie would start Hogwarts on September first. He told them where Sirius and Remus lived and where to find the Minister of Magic. He also informed them of the fact that Petunia had Harry and that she still lived in the same house that she had lived in fifteen years ago. After that they went straight to Arthur Weasley, the Minister of Magic, and told him everything. He believed them and told them to not tell many more people till he told them to. They were only going to tell Remus, Sirius and Harry anyway and told him that.  
"But Harry's staying with us this last month, and Sirius and Remus are arriving there about now for safety reasons." Arthur said.  
"Harry's staying with you?"  
"Yes. My son Ron, his girlfriend Hermione, my daughter Ginny and Harry are friends."  
"Oh. Well. Could we go over to your house then? But we'll need some wands. We don't know where ours is."  
"Well I have them. The last Minister had them kept for safety. I can find them for you and see if they still work with you. And of course you can stay with us. No problem." Arthur walked out of the office and came back with four wands.  
"We'll have to take the two girls with us to Ollivander. We can trust him. Come with me." Arthur went over to the fireplace after handing the wands to their owners who got sparkled with sparks in different colours. He took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. One by one the entered, yelled "Ollivander Wands!" and entered the wand shop through the fireplace. The owner did not seem surprised to see them. He brought out several wands for the girls to try. Cassie found her wand first. 8 ½ inches, inflexible, of yew and a Veela-Unicorn twist, pretty good for transfiguration and charms. It sparkled out in golden and silver sparks. Luna's was rare as well, Mermaid-Unicorn twist, springy holly, 11 inches. Good for transfiguration and charms this one as well. As with Cassie's it sparkled out golden and silver sparks. Lily, James, Violet, Dahlia, Cassiopeia and Luna waited at Ollivanders while Arthur took out some money for the Evans' and the Potters, not from Harry's vault though, from an even bigger security vault Lily and James had put up for when they returned. He came back and they flooded right to The Burrow. But the Burrow looked nothing like the Burrow at all, not like they would know that. It had been rebuilt and was now a mansion like the Potter Mansion and the Evans1 and Evans2 mansions. They were placed in some bedrooms on the third floor to rest a little while Arthur told his wife the story. When they woke up Arthur led them to the third year living room where Sirius, Remus and Harry were waiting.  
"Harry." Arthur said, "I believe you have one more birthday present which wont need opening, one which I hope Sirius and Remus will enjoy as well." He stepped aside and let Lily, James, Violet and Dahlia in. They had decided to wait a bit with Cassie and Luna as no one knew they existed.  
"Lily?" Sirius said, "James, Violet, Dahlia? Is it really you?"  
"It can't be..." Remus whispered.  
"How can this be?" The four seated themselves and told the story till Cassie and Luna appeared. Then Arthur let Cassie and Luna in and when the story was over Harry said: "I have sisters, I have a family. I think this must be the happiest day of my life." And hugged the members of his family one by one.

At the same time in the second floor dining room.

"Mom," Ron asked, "Do we have guests or something?"  
"Yes we do. And I don't think you'll ever be able to guess whom. They are guests of Harry."  
"But I already know Sirius and Remus are here."  
"He have more guests then them. He actually has six more guests. And I want all three of you to be polite." Molly said looking pointedly at the three teenagers standing in front of her.  
"And I don't want any of your jokes!" She yelled to the twins across the room.  
"Bill and Charlie will arrive soon, as will Percy and Penelope. Will you go greet them and help them get their luggage up to their rooms?"  
"Yes mom." Ginny said and dragged Ron and Hermione down to the 1st floor fireplace. Precisely half an hour later all the Weasleys (minus Arthur) and Hermione and Penelope seated. Arthur came in the doors.  
"Now children. I will not tolerate any rude pranks at this meal, or any panicked escapes. The people you see coming in these doors soon are real. They are not dead, but alive. OK?" All his children plus Hermione and Penelope nodded.  
"First the birthday boy Harry," Harry came in and seated himself opposite Ron, who sent him questioningly looks.  
"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Sirius and Remus came in and placed themselves on one end of the table.  
"Harry's aunts, Violet Evans and Dahlia Evans." Violet and Dahlia came in and earned approving looks from all the males (Something which earned both Ron and Percy a slap on the shoulder).  
"And everyone stay seated. James and Lily Potter." The whole lot of Weasleys (plus Hermione and Penelope) sat gaping as Lily and James entered and seated themselves one seat from Harry on either side. Harry smiled at his parents and hit Ron's leg with his foot to make him stop looking like some dead fish.  
"And last but not least Harry's sisters Cassiopeia and Luna Potter!" They entered and seated themselves next to Harry while everyone looked like lightning hitting the table next wouldn't be out of the question. Arthur seated himself, clapped his hands and food appeared on the table. And while everyone slowly ate their food the Potter's and Evans' explained everything.


	4. Letters

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling. **

**_If Harry's Parents Really Could Be Alive Or If Harry Had A Family_**

After a week at the Burrow they went back to Godrics Hollow bringing Harry with them. The 10th of August Lily sat eating her breakfast while the men were out playing quidditch and the twins were getting their godmothers. Suddenly she heard a knocking on the window and saw an owl waiting outside, she opened the window and let in the owl who carried a letter for her.

Dear Mrs. Potter.  
_Our Divination teacher, Prof. Trelawney, has retired to start a carrier in writing books. We hope that on September 1st you will join our staff as a divination teacher. I have talked with the Minister of Magic and he has allowed you to take this job since he has decided on letting the world know of your return soon.  
__Headmaster  
__Albus Dumbledore._

Of course she would take the job! She found a piece of parchment and scribbled down a letter to Dumbledore and sent it with the awaiting owl.

At the same time on the Godric Hollow Quidditch Pitch.

The four soared around in the air as four owls came flying towards them. They landed on the ground and received a letter each from the respective owls. Harry's letter was the normal letter including a list of purchases and some sheets with new rules since he was the Gryffindor 6th year prefect with Hermione. In Remus' letter there just said what he would teach the students, he was the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher beginning his third year teaching. Sirius' was an wish of him accompanying Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures and taking over the job when Hagrid was visiting the Giants. James got a letter as well.

Dear Mr. Potter.  
_As our Potions teacher, Severus Snape, is on a mission on my request I wish for you to teach in your place, since in your days in school you were a fine potions student. I will await your owl.  
__Headmaster  
__Albus Dumbledore._

At the same time in the Evans Mansion 1.

Violet was awaiting her Goddaughter Cassie when an owl flew in the open balcony door. Violet untied the letter and opened it.

Dear Miss Evans.  
_Our Astronomy professor is retiring after Christmas and I wish for you to join him in his classes this period and take over the class after Christmas. I know you were an excellent Astronomy student and I hope you will accept. I also wish for you and your two sisters, Lily and Dahlia, to help out in the Muggle studies class as you grew up in a muggle home. I will await your owl.  
__Headmaster  
__Albus Dumbledore._

At the same time in the Evans Mansion 2.

Dahlia was leaving the house with Cassie and Luna as an owl came fluttering down from the sky carrying a letter. She stopped and relieved the owl of its burden.

Dear Miss Evans.  
_I am starting a new branch of teaching in the Muggle Studies class. There the students will learn muggle history, mathematics, geographies and so on. I wish for you to teach this class as well as joining in on the normal Muggle studies class with your two sisters Lily and Violet as you three grew up in a muggle home. I will await your response.  
__Headmaster  
__Albus Dumbledore._


	5. To the School

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling. **

**_If Harry's Parents Really Could Be Alive Or If Harry Had A Family_**

At the first of September the Potter Mansion were a mess. Five persons trying to pack, bring luggage and eat at the same time is not easy. Thank God for the size of the mansion. By 10.45 they were ready and Dahlia and Violet had arrived and they flooded to Kings Cross. There they were met with shocked looked as people recognised them. Only minute's later ex-prisoner Sirius Black and werewolf Remus Lupin joined them, not making things better. They had brought their luggage into a private compartment Dumbledore had given them and went back outside to draw some breath. Suddenly four people came through the barrier. A young boy, a man and "Phelena?" The blond woman looked up.  
"Lily? Violet? Dahlia? James? Is that really you?" She tossed herself at Lily, and then Violet, Dahlia and James.  
"This is Harry, I know, but who are these two girls? Hi Remise, Sirs."  
"It's Cassiopeia and Luna, our daughters."  
"Daughters? But..."  
"The minister of magic will explain everything. It's nice to see you."  
"It's nice to see you too. Have you met Samantha? Arabella's not here. She's got no children. But I think she's going to meet Dumbledore sometime... And Kathy's on a vacation now." Phelena said. Then turned around to face the woman Samantha Bones.  
"Sammy! You wouldn't guess whose here!"  
"Who? Kathy?"  
"Noooo! The Triplets!"  
"But they're... Lil? Vi? Dahl? James?" and the routine repeated itself.

The train ride went in a snap and a bit later, it seemed, the triplets left with the first years over the lake while the rest filled up some carriages. Harry, the twins, Ron, Ginny and Hermione seated themselves at the Gryffindor table while Filch leaded the grownups (Except from Remus, who had already seated himself at the Teachers table) through some magical doors. McGonnagal came in with the trembling first years and Cassie and Luna. She unrolled a roll and first year after first year was sorted till it ended with "Zabibi, Mona!" in Slytherin. She then unrolled another roll and read up "Potter, Cassiopeia!" Cassie went up in front of everyone and was sorted into Gryffindor, McGonnagal then called up "Potter, Luna!" and Luna was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Dumbledore rose and caught everyone's attention.  
"I know that many of you have seen a group of grown-ups on the train, grown-ups who shouldn't even be there if the laws of nature is how you expect them to be. People who have rosen from death? These people will be teaching at our school, since our numbers would have been very reduced if we did not hire new people. Severus Snape, our potions teacher, have applied for some time of and in his place we will put James Potter!" James entered through the door Harry had left through two years earlier when he was chosen a champion. He seated himself at Snape's usual spot, trying not to grimace at the thought.  
"Our dear Professor Trelawney have retired to start her professional carrier as an Author. In her place we will put Lily Potter, a woman who finished this school with the best Clairvoyance results ever!" Lily came in trough the same door as James and seated herself.  
"Our Astronomy teacher has left us behind as well and I have hired Mrs. Potter's sister Violet Evans to take over the teaching." Violet came in, grinning like a mad dog, ad seated herself as well.  
"The Third of the Evans triplets that was so loved at this school about twenty years ago, Dahlia Evans, will be the teacher of a new branch of Muggle Studies. This branch will make sure the students will learn more of muggle and wizard history, they will learn geography and math and so on." Dahlia came in, seated herself, and smiled at the crowd of students.  
"And last, but not least, a third member of the Mauraders will join our staff. Rubeus has been sent on a mission for Hogwarts and will be away for large parts of the year. In his place I have chosen Sirius Black to be put." Jogging through the door Sirius came, looking like a true Maurader (Looking like a true Maurader He looked like he had dropped off a hundred dungbombs in the Slytherin common room).


	6. The Cave

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

**_If Harry's Parents Really Could Be Alive Or If Harry Had A Family_**

Later

"Come on, we'll take you up to our cave." Violet said to the people wo surrounded her.  
"Cave?" Hermione asked.  
"Yup. The Rowena cave, as we liked to call it. Haven't been there for twenty years or something like that." Lily said.  
"It's really awesome..." Remus said. "...With slides and boards..." Sirius continued, "...but that's only in the pool of course..." "...and all those rooms." James finished.  
"They really loved it." Dahlia said to Ginny and Hermione.  
"But what is it really?" Ron asked.  
"It's... What to call it..." Violet tried.  
"Just you wait and see." James broke her of. Harry just shrugged, as did Cassie and Luna. When they were about to round the last corner Violet stopped them.  
"You wait here." She said and dragged Dahlia and Lily with her.  
"We'll call over the twins first, then Ginny. The twins we know are Ravenclaw, but we want Rowena to recognise them. And I want to check if Ginny's the Hufflepuff heir."  
"Why don't we try Hermione?" Lily interrupted.  
"What? I have a feeling about her..."  
"Fine, we'll try her as well. One by one. Cassie! Come over here!" Cassie rounded the corner and they followed her over to the statue.  
"Row, she's one right?"  
"Oh yes she is. Shall I let her in?"  
"Yup. Cass, the password is Paloma, Spanish for pigeon." Rowena jumped aside and Cassie entered.  
"Just wait in the hallway here. Row, can you shade and close the door?"  
"Sure." The statue jumped back.  
"Luna! Over here!" Dahlia called. When Luna came over Violet asked if Luna was one, Rowena said yes and let the girl in.  
"Hermione or Ginny?" Violet asked.  
"Hermione." Lily said.  
"Hermione! Can you come over here?"  
"Sure." The girl said and came jogging.  
"Now Rowena. Is she one?"  
"Definitely. She must be the other line."  
"The other line?"  
"Yes. There were two lines. I'll let her in." After being called for Ginny came.  
"We think she's..."  
"Yes. I see Virginia in her."  
"Virginia? I prefer Ginny."  
"Just like hearing her. I'll let her in." They called Harry, who was accepted to be a Ravenclaw, even if he was a male. Being part Gryffindor helped, Rowena had been weak for Godric. James, Remus and Sirius were recognised and let in and Ron was mysteriously called a Ravenclaw love and was let in. Lily, Violet and Dahlia entered last to find everyone else waiting anxiously to get in.  
"You want to go in?" A lot of exiting nodding followed.  
"Well then," Violet said dramatically, "I welcome you to Rowena's Cave." Dahlia and Lily opened the doors up wide.

The nine exited people entered the living room, closely followed by Lily, Dahlia and Violet. Sirius, being a true Maurader, stormed against the pool, but Dahlia held him back.  
"Let's seat ourselves and talk a bit first, or what Sirs?" He trotted over to a couch and seated himself. The other fought over the six seats. In the end Hermione was placed in Ron's lap, Ginny in Harry's lap, Lily on her husband's lap and Dahlia in Remus' lap. Sirius dragged a shrieking Violet down on his lap and Cassie and Luna shared a chair. After talking for a while the children were sent to their dorms and Sirius and Remus to the staff wings. Sirius huffed a bit when he discovered that James was allowed to stay, being married to Lily, but eventually left.


	7. The Cave Continues

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

_**If Harry's Parents Really Could Be Alive Or If Harry Had A Family**_

The next day was a Saturday and the eight not staying in the Rowena cave met up in the living room at nine. At that time Dahlia and Lily had made breakfast, and Violet had succeeded in dragging James out of bed (she was given this work, as she knew the worst wakening methods.).

Sirius, after gulping down his food and hoping to be allowed into the swimming pool, learned that he had to wait to everyone had finished. Violet irritated him greatly as she ate her food as slowly as possible, she were the last to finish. But, eventually, Violet finished as well and everyone changed into bathing clothes. The youngest were in awe when they entered the room which kept the pools, never haven seen it before, but quickly pulled themselves together and dived in.

**A/N: Okidoki. This is where the trouble starts… What now? I, personally, have no idea, and that's why this story hasn't come any further…**


End file.
